365 momentos Saiyajin
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: Esta colección de one shots/drabbles/viñetas, están inspiradas en el arte de Kuri Cousin, al reto "365". Las historias tienen los nombres originales de las imágenes en japones.
1. Dormitorio

Imagen #124

* * *

 **Dormitorio**

* * *

Bulma despertó temprano, más temprano que cualquiera en la casa. Era la primera vez que presenciaba el amanecer naranja y majestuoso; la primera vez que veía a su hombre dormir como nunca antes lo había visto. Ni siquiera en las noches podía verlo, porque después de entrenar llegaba tarde y ella estaba dormida.

Se quedó al lado de su marido tan entusiasmada. Contempló atraída esa belleza masculina que existía incluso cuando estaba dormido. Le tocó la nariz de forma infantil con el dedo índice y observó su reacción: notó que al simple tacto él se sobó somnoliento y dejó escapar un gruñido de entre sus dientes.

Sin poder evitarlo Bulma soltó una risita y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno y no molestar a su príncipe. Salió de entre las sábanas, logró escapar de esos musculosos brazos que la sujetaban flojamente por la cintura. Se colocó las pantuflas y la bata, se paró y miró el largo pasillo de su cama a la salida, pero antes de desaparecer de la habitación se quedó parada a un lado. Miró nuevamente la cama y sonrió con nostalgia: ese lecho guardaba tantos recuerdos, así como toda la habitación, y con Vegeta allí acostado los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó con él en este dormitorio regresaron.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 _Uno de esos recuerdos fue esa vez cuando todo comenzó y el motivo por el que los dos, por primera vez en sus vidas, se encontraron en una cama. La pasión, el fuego inminente, los gritos del amor fueron los culpables de que sus cuerpos se unieran esa noche. Esa noche cuando ella supo que fue hecha para él y él fue hecho para ella; sus caminos se cruzaron como la más bonita y errónea casualidad. ¿Por qué errónea? Porque justamente ellos parecían los únicos no sacados de un cuento de hadas, y bonita porque a pesar de no haber salido de una historia fantástica existía un amor sobrenatural, sincero y poco cursi._

 _Y, aunque aquella noche sexual Bulma creyó que Vegeta la quería por su cuerpo y se convertirían en un amor fugaz —de esos de una noche y nunca más —, él le recordó uno de los motivos para que llegaran tan lejos justamente ese día._

 _«Eres mía y de nadie más. Que eso te quede claro» susurró el guerrero para luego depositar un beso húmedo y doloroso en el cuello de la terrícola. Quedó una marca color carmín en la delicada piel después de apartarse y se fue dejándola sola en ese dormitorio._

* * *

Indecisa de ir a la cocina o quedarse en el dormitorio se recargó en la pared, a un lado de la cama. Quería seguir recordando y revivir con tanta nostalgia el pasado. Fuese bueno o malo, deseaba continuar.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 _Ella estaba sumergida en la ira, gritaba a todo pulmón en contra del impávido príncipe que, cruzado de brazos, ignoraba completamente los alaridos de su mujer._

 _Vegeta, seguramente, se sentía culpable por las lágrimas que Bulma estaba derramando en ese momento. Era orgulloso para entonces y mucho. No la abrazaba a pesar de que le daba lastima la imagen que ella tenía. Pero eso no impedía que la conciencia carcomiera su tranquilidad._

 _«Estoy embarazada» le había anunciado ella al saiyajin una vez a solas en el dormitorio. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas en su vientre de apenas un mes, sonrió deslumbrada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por culpa de la felicidad._

 _«No me interesa» contestó él tan impertérrito como siempre, ni siquiera había sonreído o agradecido por un regalo tan preciado como el milagro de ser padre._

 _Tenía un corazón inhumano, frío como un tempano y duro como el acero, pero ¿qué más podía esperarse de un saiyajin?_

 _Fue por eso que lloró esa tarde, ella le reprochaba y él no hacía más que mirarla. Y al final, casi inconscientemente, él terminó abrazándola y consolándola en su pecho. Ella se dejó llevar, más impactada que molesta por ese gesto que no era de verse todos los días en Vegeta. Los gritos se callaron y las lágrimas dejaron de salir._

* * *

Sintió dolor, agachó la mirada cuando supo que Trunks no había llegado porque ellos lo quisieron, y Vegeta lo rechazó de una manera cruel durante años. Pero, después de todo, terminó siendo una belleza, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y tanto Bulma como Vegeta lo terminaron amando.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 _Era el esperado día en el cual se realizaría el Cell Games y Vegeta no dejaba de temblar después que fue testigo del inmenso poder del fenómeno. Estaba inseguro, el miedo lo estaba arrastrando al borde de un abismo por segunda vez, tanto que por momento pensó en no presentarse con los demás guerreros Z. Pero si se acobardaba de esa manera iba a perder su honor como príncipe, todos esos días metido en la habitación del tiempo se derrocharían y después hablarían mal de él, aunque eso último poco le importaba._

 _«Todos te están esperando_ _._ _Sin ti no podrán vencerlo»_ _alentó Bulma con la esperanza de convencerlo para ir, cuando en el fondo no quería que se fuera. Tenía miedo de perderlo en esa batalla, pero eran guerreros y por esto se entrenaban. ¿Para qué más sino?_

 _«Demuestra quién es el príncipe de los saiyajin y el más poderoso de todos»_

 _Milagrosamente las palabras de aliento lo hicieron levantar la cabeza, despegar la vista del suelo y fijar sus ojos en los azules de su amada. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó erguido, sujetó a Bulma por la cintura, la besó con fervor en los labios antes de marcharse, le dedicó una última mirada y, sin decir nada, desapareció en el cielo._

 _«Ten mucho cuidado»_ _susurró en sus adentros, mirando el celestial firmamento y las nubes blancas, mientras sostenía con mucho cuidado a su pequeño bebé entre brazos, anhelando volver a ver a su príncipe después de que todo acabara._

* * *

Tan distraída estaba metida en su mente, reviviendo sus recuerdos, que no se percató del momento en que se sentó devuelta en la cama y ahora Vegeta estaba despierto, sujetándola de la cintura firmemente, aún adormilado, pero atento a su esposa.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Estaba recordando... —respondió depositando una inusual caricia en las manos ásperas de Vegeta.

—¿Qué cosa? —volvió a interrogar aferrándola hacia él con más vigor.

—Todo lo que pasó aquí —efusiva se recostó en la cama sin pensarlo dos veces y sin percatarse de la mirada confundida de su marido que, con una ceja levanta y la boca entreabierta como embobado, demostraba cuán desentendido estaba—. Después te lo explico, ahora bajemos a desayunar que prepararé algo.

—Por favor —bufó y la soltó para sentarse de su lado y acomodar las pantuflas en sus pies—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¿Desde tan temprano?

—Nunca cocinas, y que hayas mencionado que tú cocinarás me abrió el apetito. Solo procura no quemar la comida, ¿quieres?

—¡Ah! ¡Malagradecido!

Y esa mañana otro recuerdo chistoso se guardó en ese dormitorio: Vegeta tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible para que Bulma no le diera una bofetada por su comentario.

Sin duda se amaban como nunca, y que siguieran durmiendo en la misma cama, aun después de los buenos y malos, era prueba de ello.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


	2. Vida dura

Imagen #318

* * *

 **Vida dura**

* * *

 _Después de lo que pasó en el Cell Games se prometió que jamás volvería a pelear._

Estaba cansado, el sueño lo abatía, necesitaba un buen descanso y tenía que dormir de una buena vez. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y el cuerpo entumecido por estar todo el día en esa cama mirando la televisión. Así que apagó el aparato y se acomodó junto a su esposa que desde hace horas estaba dormida, con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas y brazos.

Él no quería quitarle las sábanas para poder arroparse, puesto que tenía un poco de piedad como para no molestarla a las cuatro de la madrugada. Simplemente se quedó de su lado de la cama y abrazó la almohada con fuerza contra su pecho. No entendió por qué lo hizo, pero no quería desvelarse averiguándolo, así que nada más cerró sus parpados y se durmió en segundos.

* * *

 _¿Demonio? Eso es lo que era: el terror envasijado de un poderoso cuerpo lleno de maldad y apatía._

 _Disfrutaba ser simplemente él y le encantaba recalcarlo. También le fascinaba recordar cómo había llegado tan lejos._

 _Era de la realeza y por eso se diferenciaba del resto. Sin embargo, Vegeta, más allá de un título y su sangre, tenía algo erróneo. Era el príncipe de los saiyajin, sí: un ser petulante e impasible, que pensaba inteligentemente ante cualquier situación, estaba preparado para cualquier adversidad y para llegar al trono como un verdadero rey. Pero, a la vez, era un simple niño que no hacía más que aprovecharse de su raza inocentemente, porque todos le habían dicho que eso estaba bien, que ser el más fuerte era lo primero y nada más importaba._

 _Pero solo escuchaba a los demás y se forjó de las enseñanzas que le dieron. Por ello su corazón creció torcido y deforme, ahogado por la soberbia y el afán de matar._

 _No se inmutaba ante nadie, no le interesaba absolutamente nada de nadie, ni siquiera se molesta en observar a su alrededor. Los demás estaban en segundo plano, hasta sus propios compañeros._

— _¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco? —Nappa, aburrido de tanta rutina, dirigió su mirada a Vegeta esperando una orden o alguna tarea por hacer en ese planeta, donde no hacían más que matar a los niños o rematar a los que caían bajo los pies del príncipe._

 _Vegeta eufemísticamente esquivó la pregunta, disparando a sus víctimas, desde la palma de sus manos, esferas voluminosas de energía, que en nanosegundos los carbonizaban._

 _Se adelantaba el trabajo, dejando a Nappa y Raditz los deberes más fáciles, donde no se involucraba nada de acción._

 _Nappa supo que debía callarse. Las misiones eran dirigidas por las órdenes del príncipe, y si Vegeta no decía nada era porque las ideas que sus compañeros le daban no eran de su agrado —casi siempre—, o simplemente le gustaba hacer lo que se le antojara._

 _Cumplía un papel importante sobre ellos, pero no tan importante al lado de Freezer._

 _Esa criatura irritante que lograba hervirle la sangre al menor de los tres guerreros cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado, por ende, tanto Nappa como Raditz, evitaban siquiera mencionarlo en frente de Vegeta. Era tan horripilante la forma en la que el príncipe se ponía al escuchar "Freezer", y casi un milagro cómo se contenía cuando estaban frente a frente._

 _Por ello evitaban al lord, no mencionaban su nombre, y por cuestiones delicadas trataban siquiera de acordarse de él._

 _Transcurrían días, semanas, meses y Vegeta no dejaba su obsesión a un lado, no se detenía. Nunca quería hacerlo porque nunca era suficiente._

 _Vegeta deseaba que, al ser escuchado su nombre, donde sea que fuese en el universo, todos temblaran de miedo. Quería de a poco ser un celebres asesino galáctico, que cuando lo vieran huyeran de él y clamaran piedad, pero Freezer siempre fue muchos niveles por encima de él, porque Freezer era el emperador del universo y dueño de todo lo que él quisiera._

 _Por eso lo odiaba tanto. Por eso y por haber destruido su planeta y extinto a su gente._

* * *

 _Desobedecer a Freezer tenía consecuencias: podías tener la suerte de sufrir un tortuoso castigo o desgraciadamente pagar con la muerte. O tal vez era al revés: quizás los que morían tenían suerte, y los que se quedaban continuaban en el infierno._

 _En esta ocasión, Vegeta tuvo la desgracia de sobrevivir cuando Freezer lo golpeó casi hasta la muerte. Lo trató como un frágil niño, lo golpeó como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara, y lo insultó infinidad de veces, recordándole una y otra vez que debía obedecer sus órdenes al pie de la letra._

 _Ese día el príncipe pasó de ser un demonio a la víctima, el inocente al que todos les daba lastima. Pasó a ser tantas cosas, menos un honorable guerrero._

 _—Espero que te quede, saiyajin —Freezer golpeó al muchacho por octava vez con una patada en la costilla. Le fracturó algunos huesos en esa zona de su cuerpo, también le dislocó el hombro izquierdo y lo cubrió de moretones en el resto del cuerpo—. Zarbon, deshazte de él._

 _—Sí, milord._

 _El hombre de la larga trenza lo sujetó sin cuidado del cabello y lo arrastró por el pasillo sin importarle los quejidos adoloridos del joven príncipe._

 _Con tan solo doce años ya tenía que pasar por todo esto. Estaba solo, nadie lo iba ayudar como lo hacían en su planeta cuando llegaba de misiones. En estas circunstancias tenía que aprender a sobrevivir, alzarse, sacudir el polvo y continuar, pero justo ahora no tenía la fuerza ni los ánimos para levantarse otra vez._

 _Zarbon lo abandonó cruelmente en el pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación del príncipe. Lo arrojó contra la pared como basura, no contento con que ya había muchos huesos rotos._

 _Los soldados cerca observaron sin moverse un centímetro, no detuvieron a Zarbon cuando éste le acertó una patada en la boca: lo hacía porque a causa de su desobediencia casi pagó él._

 _—La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer lo mismo yo me encargaré de asesinarte —gritó encolerizado, dando otras patadas en la boca de su estómago._

 _El joven gritaba. Poco a poco perdía el aire y dejaba de escucharse su voz. Entonces Zarbon dejó de golpearlo. Tampoco quería matarlo, pero sí hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya sufría._

 _El sujeto finalmente se fue y Vegeta se acomodó como pudo contra la pared. Su brazo izquierdo le dolía como el demonio, tenía miedo de recolocarse el hueso, pero tenía que hacerlo por segunda vez. Estiró el antebrazo hacia adelante con su otra mano y un doloso crujido proveniente de su hombro indicó que volvió a su lugar. Eso le costó mucho, no solo la impresión de lo que acababa de hacer, sino también el dolor de cada extremidad, la sangre que se derramaba de todo su cuerpo y él sentado sobre ella, su orgullo destruido, los ánimos por el suelo. Lo peor es que nadie lo ayudaba, ninguno de los soldados allí presentes._

 _Prontamente comenzó a llorar. Eran demasiadas emociones y sentires juntos que no pudo aguantarse el nudo en la garganta. Sollozó evitando el llanto. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas manchadas de su propia sangre. Algunas de las lágrimas terminaron en heridas y éstas le ardieron. El lloriqueo se hizo más potente, no tenía consuelo._

 _Extrañaba mucho a alguien en este momento: su padre, quien siempre estuvo a su lado para aconsejarlo, aunque sonase imposible._

 _—¿Qué se supone que es esta asquerosidad? —indagó esa voz tan conocida para él. Era Freezer sentado en su silla flotante en frente suyo, movía la cola violentamente y exhalaba tan fuerte que era fácil escucharlo. Había estado siguiendo el camino de sangre que Zarbon dejó en el pasillo cuando lo arrastró—. ¡Bah! Solo eres tú. Tendré que enviar a alguien a que levante la basura._

 _Qué infamia. Freezer jamás cambiaría de parecer con Vegeta hasta que éste no le demostrara lo que valía. ¿Qué podía demostrar ahora todo sangriento, malherido y con lágrimas?_

 _Tenía que levantarse y sorprenderlo antes de que alguien lo ayudara, porque él era un saiyajin, podía hacer cuanto le fuera posible si se lo proponía. Tenía que seguir demostrando quién era, demostrar lo grandioso que podía llegar a ser. Tenía que memorar a rey, hacer caso a las palabras del hombre que siempre quiso, su compañero de momentos malos y buenos, de batallas y celebraciones, de caídas y ganadas: su padre._

 _«_ _No te quedes atrás nunca, hijo. Eres el príncipe de los saiyajin y siempre debes actuar como tal. Eres digno de llevar ese título contigo. Es difícil a veces, pero nunca te des por vencido. Hazme sentir orgulloso cada día, conviértete en un gran hombre, crece como quien eres y como serás en un futuro. Lucha por tus metas, lucha por ti, por lo que deseas y por lo que realmente quieres. Que nadie nunca te arrebate nada y si cometes un error repáralo y hazte responsable de tus problemas. Porque tú eres mucho mejor de lo que piensas y puedes con mucho, más de lo que tú te imaginas._

 _Nunca dejes que alguien diga lo contrario de ti»_

 _Vegeta no dijo nada a Freezer ante ese comentario que lanzó. Simplemente se levantó tembloroso y notó que en la mirada del emperador había sorpresa; era casi imposible que un saiyajin de su edad y en ese estado en el que se encontraba fuera capaz de levantarse. Pero aquí vamos otra vez: Vegeta no era igual que los demás, se trataba de un príncipe y un guerrero completamente diferente al resto, y por ello se merecía mucho, aun cuando asesinó a tanta gente inocente a causa de otros._

 _Freezer hubiera jurado que, después de todo lo que le hizo al príncipe, iba a matarlo lentamente, porque eso quiso en un principio: estaba harto de este saiyajin, quería deshacerse de él de la forma más cruel posible, pero al final resultó ser que Vegeta superaba sus expectativas, y demasiado._

 _El príncipe caminó torpe hasta la puerta de su habitación, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo_ — _el mismo que se había dislocado_ — _, estaba encorvado por un corte que tenía en su vientre, que era el que más sangraba. Estaba terrible, pero eso no le importó para levantarse y seguir su camino._

 _Abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero antes de lograr meter un pie dentro de la habitación, miró a Freezer desafiante y con una sonrisa. Esto no era todo lo que podía dar, tenía más, mucha valentía, y eso fue lo que hizo que Freezer se espantara durante un instante muy corto._

 _Finalmente, la puerta fue cerrada por el príncipe, éste continuó caminando hasta llegar a la cama y se echó pesadamente sobre ella, embadurnando las sábanas blancas de manchas rojas._

 _Pronto llegarían Nappa y Raditz y se encargarían de curar sus heridas. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Pensaba en una cosa: las palabras de su padre que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre recordaría._

 _Solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿habría alguien más en su vida, así como su padre, que le brindara tanto apoyo en el futuro?_

* * *

Se despertó agitado y con un dolor que desapareció apenas abrir los ojos. Su rostro y mejillas estaban mojadas, seguramente por las lágrimas que le estaba secando su esposa: ella estaba a su lado, casi desesperada, y arrodillada en el suelo.

Las cortinas eran negras, pero podía traslucirse la luz del sol. El reloj electrónico de números rojos sobre su mesa de noche marcaba las dos de la tarde. ¿Tanto había dormido desde las cuatro de la madrugada? Es que Bulma nunca lo despertaba cuando ella se levantaba primero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —indagó su esposa sin dejar de secar las lágrimas de su marido con la yema de los dedos.

—Estoy bien —respondió sentándose de golpe y refregando sus ojos. Quería evitando que ella lo viera de esa manera por mucho más tiempo. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable y un pequeño niño, como en su sueño.

Bulma estaba cansada del nuevo hábito que Vegeta había tomado: se quedaba todo el día echado en la cama, bajaba solo a comer y a dar una vuelta por la casa a tomar aire fresco, regresaba y subía a la habitación para leer o mirar la televisión, y así era cada día desde que ocurrió lo de Cell. No entendía que estaba pasando con él, pero no le gustaba esta nueva manía. Lo prefería entrenando, desahogándose dentro de la cámara de gravedad que ahora estaba abandonada y con polvo. Lo prefería encerrado en ese lugar y no en la cama. Y que, si comía en familia, fuera capaz de hablar o comentar algo. Se asemejaba a un zombi, y no lo quería de esa manera, aunque lo amaba de todas formas.

O intervenía, o esto terminaría matándolo. Luchaba mucho por retenerse y no entrenar, pero la sangre de los saiyajin le corría por la sangre, y algún día iba a colapsar.

—Cariño, creo que no entrenar ni dedicarte a lo de antes te está costando demasiado. No puedes adaptarte a una vida tan perezosa como ésta con tantos años en batallas.

—¡Claro que puedo, solo necesito tiempo! No te metas en mis asuntos, mujer.

—¿Y tú crees que te haré caso? —refunfuñó, se levantó de su hincadura y puso ambas manos en la cintura—. Quiero decirte una cosa, Vegeta: este no eres tú y yo no conocí este Vegeta. Sinceramente no soporto verte así. Tú eres capaz de muchas cosas y desperdicias tu tiempo mirando tonterías en la televisión. ¿Qué importa si ahora Goku ya no está? ¿Y qué si Gohan derrotó a Cell? Creciste en muchos aspectos a lo que eras apenas llegaste a la tierra; te convertiste en un súper saiyajin, lo superaste y estoy segura de que puedes llegar más allá de tu límite. ¿Por qué no quieres continuar con esto?

—Porque fui un estorbo todo este tiempo con Cell y los androides. En lugar de derrotar a esas chatarras causé más problemas de lo que esperaba —tomó el control remoto y volvió a encender la televisión—. No sirvo para absolutamente nada ahora. Y los demás se las pueden arreglar sin mi ayuda.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

No recibió respuesta alguna de él ante su pregunta, así que no tuvo de otra que continuar hablando, no importaba si la televisión estaba encendida. Su voz era más potente que los altavoces de ese aparato.

—Sí que sirves para muchas cosas, y no lo llames _servir_ porque a ti no te queda ese puesto. Eres un guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajin. Siempre lo repetiste y quiero que sigas haciéndolo, porque te hace mucho más digno llevar ese título, aunque no entienda cuán grandioso se siente ser de la realeza y por eso te envidio.

«Eres mi esposo y te conozco tanto que, incluso si estás así de perezoso, sigues siendo muy orgulloso. Te encanta pelear, por eso pones programas de luchas libres e insultas a los luchadores cuando no te gusta cómo pelean, porque sabes que tú puedes hacerlo cien veces mejor. Ahora mismo tendrías que estar entrenando en lugar de tener tu lindo trasero aplastado en la cama o el sofá.  
Debes seguir para ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres. Estoy segura de que algún día Goku regresará y tú no le llegarás ni a los talones. Además, ¿nunca pensaste que alguien más poderoso que Goku puede llegar desde el universo y destruirnos? Tienes un hermoso hijo y una linda esposa. Tú eres un gran esposo y un magnifico padre. Tienes que defender a los que te quieren, Vegeta»

El saiyajin se la quedó mirando después de que ella hizo una larga pausa. Le hubiera gustado decir algo al respecto, pero no tenía nada, y de alguna forma todas esas palabras eran como un déjà vu para él.

—Tú eres mejor de lo que te imaginas, Vegeta. Nunca dejaste que los demás te pisoteen, siempre demostraste ser un gran guerrero. Pero el Vegeta de ahora no es el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin del que yo me enamoré.

Cuando acabó su sermón se sentó al borde de la cama a los pies de Vegeta. Estaba resignada; creía que Vegeta no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para que le hiciera caso. Seguramente, todas esas palabras que habían sido improvisadas de su corazón, fueron en vano. Cabizbaja miró sus pies, arqueó las cejas entristecida y soltó un largo suspiro para no llorar por la derrota.

—No sé para qué te digo todo esto si ni siquiera me harás caso.

Estaba pensando en levantarse, en ir con su madre, con su padre y su pequeño bebé a almorzar en esa hermosa tarde, pero el sonido de la televisión apagándose la detuvo.

El colchón se movió al compás del ruido de los resortes, las sabanas se movieron y de repente escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse de un azote.

Casi se ilusionó pensando que Vegeta iba a levantarse para entrenar, pero solo se encerró en el baño; otra de las cosas que hacía habitualmente para darse una larga ducha de agua fría.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario donde se guardaba la ropa de Vegeta. Sobre las camisas colgadas en perchas, en un pequeño estante, estaba ese traje azul y al lado la armadura impoluta, las botas y los guantes blancos.

Cerró los ojos, se lo imaginó vestido con todo eso y sonrió al recordar lo atractivo e imponente que lo hacía. Luego cerró la puerta corrediza del armario, pero algo trabó la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Bulma miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una mano que iba en dirección contraria a la de ella tratando de abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Vegeta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Apártate, mujer —exigió el hombre y casi de forma brusca la corrió de su camino—. No te equivoques, no lo hago porque tú me lo hayas dicho.

El saiyajin tomó el traje azul y se puso esas mayas ajustadas a sus piernas que complementaban una parte del característico traje azul, luego vistió la parte superior, agarró los guantes y los acomodó, para finalmente calzar las botas de punta amarilla.

—¿Entrenarás? —no cabía en su sorpresa, estaba totalmente maravilla por dentro. Estaba dudando de si era cierto lo que veía, pero no imaginaba a Vegeta poniéndose el traje solo para seguir recostado y mirar televisión.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —suspiró y cerró sus ojos—. Kakarotto regresará, y yo tengo que vencerlo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Era más mascullo que otra cosa, pero logró escucharlo y algunas lágrimas rebosaron sus ojos. Ella se creía capaz de mucho, mas no creyó convencerlo y derrotar ese enorme ego que lo dominaba tanto.

—Gracias —dijo alegre en un susurro, casi un sollozo—. Gracias por escucharme.

Por fin volverían a lo de siempre, por fin Vegeta volvería a ser quien realmente era y quien siempre fue. Pero él no podía decir que no. Nadie, ni siquiera él iba a golpear tan duro como la vida, pero si resistiría, avanzaría, volvería a caer y se levantaría nuevamente.

 _Porque para eso es la vida: para dar golpes duros, entrenar y preparar a uno mismo para soportar las tormentas. Sino, la vida se encargará de dominarte, te dejará de rodillas permanentemente si dejas que eso pase._

 _Por eso levántate, por más duro que sea vivir._

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	3. Sólo te diré

Imagen #085

* * *

 **Solo te diré…**

* * *

No podía creer que justo esa tarde ella, especialmente ella, había discutido con su padre por primera vez en toda su vida. Y es que con catorce años que tenía nunca, desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, tuvo una discusión con él.

Vegeta siempre la trató de maravilla, era su princesa y pocas veces se lo recordaba, aunque no hacía falta hacerlo; con las acciones era más que evidente cuánto la mimaba. Era extraño que alguna vez le levantara la voz o perdiera la paciencia.

Y fue justo ese día que Vegeta no se aguantó.

* * *

⸺ _¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer a ese insecto a la casa? ⸺reprochó Vegeta una vez que el amigo de Bura, un joven de cabello negro y alborotado y pintas desagradables, se fue de la casa._

⸺ _Papá ⸺murmuró⸺. ¡No hables tan fuerte que puede escucharte!_

⸺ _A mí no me importa si puede escucharme o no, quiero que me expliques tus ocurrencias de traer a un sujeto como ese a la casa ⸺estaba molesto de verdad, pero Bura trataba en lo posible de no mostrarse intimidada. Al contrario, lo encaraba⸺. ¡No quiero enterarme de que lo traes otra vez o le hablas siquiera!_

⸺ _¿Por qué? ¡Somos amigos y no voy a dejar de hablarle solo porque me lo digas! Puedo defenderme si crees que me hará algo, ¿para qué soy saiyajin sino?_

⸺ _Pero tú no tienes por qué. Debes ser como tu madre, no quiero que se te ocurra pelear._

⸺ _No siempre vas a estar para protegerme, papá ⸺esta vez se acercó más de la cuenta, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido⸺. Voy a seguir viéndome con él y con el resto de mis amigos._

⸺ _¿Así piensas comportarte?_

⸺ _¡Así es!_

⸺ _Entonces tienes prohibido salir de la casa hasta que se me dé la gana._

⸺ _¿¡Qué!? No puedes hacer eso._

⸺ _Ya lo hice ⸺suspiró y cerró sus ojos⸺. Y no usaras el celular o tu computadora, ¿quedó claro?_

⸺ _Pero…_

⸺ _Entrégamelo ahora ⸺exigió extendiendo la mano para que ella le diera el pequeño dispositivo._

⸺ _¡Papá! ⸺rugió molesta⸺. No te lo daré._

⸺ _¿Quieres que extienda los días? ⸺amenazó y continuó con la mano extendida._

 _No quería entregárselo. Había estado planeando hablar con sus amigos de la escuela toda la tarde y justamente ahora tenía que llegar su padre para arruinar sus planes. Tan solo tenía que extender su mano y darle el aparato, pero no podía, hasta que sin más tuvo que soltarlo._

⸺ _¡Te odio! Nunca me dejas tener amigos, ¡ya es la segunda vez que lo haces! ⸺alardeó antes de entregarle el celular, cabizbaja se encaminó hacia las escaleras rápidamente y no miró a su padre en ningún momento. No le importaba lo que pensara de ella o si se sentía mal por lo que acababa de gritarle._

 _Ella estaba tan triste que seguro él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que sentía._

* * *

Toda la tarde estuvo en su cuarto encerrada después de eso. Pasó un día, después otro y al final llegó el viernes. Bura solo salía para ir a la escuela acompañada de Trunks por órdenes de Vegeta.

Durante la comida había un silencio incomodo, al menos entre Vegeta y ella. Los demás hablaban plácidamente sobre temas que no eran tan importantes como la tensión entre ellos dos.

Por primera vez Vegeta la ignoraba tanto que la hizo sentir mal. De todas formas, él también se veía diferente: serio, como siempre, pero con algo raro en sus ojos. No se sabía si era tristeza, rencor, enojo o frustración, pero algo había.

Cada vez se sentía peor. Era fin de semana y no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas con las que se entretenía estos días: celular o computadora. Las usaba cuando toda su familia estaba ocupara, y este fin de semana todos estaban en sus asuntos.

Sin más se recostó en la cama bocabajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada, ahogando gritos que daba hasta que se le acababa el aire. Había heredado el orgullo de su padre y se maldecía por ello, porque era muy difícil para ella comenzar a hablarle otra vez o intentar pedir perdón.

De improvisto llegó alguien a su habitación. Antes de pasar golpeó la puerta dos veces, entonces Bura levantó la mirada.

No solo gritaba contra la almohada, también había estado llorando.

⸺¡Mamá! ⸺se sentó en la cama secando sus ojos rápidamente. También era tan orgullosa como para que nadie la viera de esa manera débil⸺. ¿Qué sucede?

⸺Vengo a hablar contigo, hija ⸺estaba sonriendo y su voz era más dulce y suave de lo que ella podía recordar. En sus manos traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente⸺. Se ve que necesitas una pequeña charla.

⸺No sé, mamá. No quiero involucrarte en mis problemas ⸺suspiró mirando sus pies⸺. ¿Papá te dijo algo?

⸺Sí ⸺rio y se sentó junto a su hija, le extendió una de las tazas, Bura la aceptó y miró a su madre esperando que continuara⸺. Seguramente te preguntarás en qué piensa o cómo se siente.

⸺¿Cómo estás tan segura?

⸺Porque eres mi hija y te conozco, además tu carácter no es muy diferente a de tu padre. Lo único que los hace distintos es que tú eres más sensible y dulce.

⸺No digas eso mamá ⸺la muchacha se sonrojó cuando su madre le pellizcó una mejilla. La apartó cuidadosamente y sorbió un poco del chocolate. Estaba delicioso.

⸺¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo?

⸺Sí, por favor.

⸺Bueno ⸺suspiró y también tomó un poco de su taza⸺, no dijo mucho, pero por lo que interpreté no fue su intención ganarse tu odio, solo trataba de protegerte.

⸺Mamá. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no soy una niña y no siempre va a estar para cuidarme.

⸺Es verdad. Algún día serás una mujer y tendrás que vivir por tu cuenta, pero no le prohíbas a tu padre ser así.

⸺¿Por qué no?

⸺Solo te diré una cosa, pero prométeme que no le contarás a nadie ⸺Bulma extendió su mano libre y levantó el dedo menique, el mismo con el que pactaba promesas con su hija si ésta enganchaba su dedo menique también.

⸺Está bien ⸺engancharon sus dedos y las dos, al mismo tiempo, tomaron otro poco del chocolate.

⸺Vegeta está aprendiendo a ser un padre para ti, Bura. Cuando Trunks nación, él nunca mostró tanto interés como ahora lo hace contigo. A tu hermano lo ignoró durante años, lo quería, pero no se lo demostraba y cuando se dio cuenta de su error fue muy tarde. Hablo de esa vez cuando tu padre se sacrificó para acabar con Majin Buu.

⸺¿En serio papá hizo algo como eso? ¿Y cómo nunca lo supe?

⸺Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él. Tal vez si le preguntas podrías descubrir más. El punto es que tu padre reconoció lo equivocado que estuvo y trató de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Trunks, y ahora intenta ser el mejor padre para ti, cariño.

⸺Oh ⸺otra vez miró sus pies, pero apenada⸺. ¡Qué tonta fui! Ahora papá se debe sentir mal por lo que hice.

⸺Tienes catorce años. Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, y creo que debes reconocer cuando cometes un error. Deja el orgullo y pídele perdón. Estoy totalmente segura de que te aceptará la disculpa.

⸺¿Estás segura?

⸺¡Sí! Lo hará. Después de todo él dejó su orgullo muchas veces para admitir cosas, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

⸺¡Uy!

La propuesta era tentadora, pero su orgullo le gritaba que no era necesario, que dejara pasar el tiempo y todo se solucionaría, aunque eso no era verdad. Vegeta era un tipo muy persistente y nada se le olvidaba. O se disculpaba con él o toda la vida estarían de la misma manera.

⸺Si tú lo dices ⸺por fin sonrió después de estos tres días de castigo, dejó su taza sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama⸺. Me disculparé con papá. ¿Dónde está ahora?

⸺Está afuera en el techo descansando. En cualquier momento irá a entrenar, así que date prisa antes de que se encierre en la cámara.

⸺¡Sí! ¡Y gracias, mamá!

De un solo golpe salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la casa, dejando a su madre sola en su habitación. Necesitaba enmendar sus equivocaciones ahora, o nunca tendría el valor para enfrentar a su orgullo otra vez. Y ahora estaba inspirada gracias a su madre.

Llegó a la salida y miró al cielo un poco aterrada. Tragó saliva y se elevó en el aire lentamente hasta el techo de la Corporación Capsula. Su padre estaba allí arriba porque podía sentirlo en la parte más alta de la casa. Lo vio recostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy relajado. Hasta movía un pie de forma rítmica.

Se paró en el techo, a unos cuantos pasos alejada de él. Caminó con miedo, apretando ambos puños sobre su pecho. Estaba pensando las palabras que le diría, sin entrar en una discusión, además tenía que darle la razón.

⸺Papá ⸺anunció ella parada en frente de él⸺. ¿P-Podemos hablar?

No le respondió, solo hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza que le indicaba que se sentara a su lado. Ella obedeció.

⸺¿De qué quieres hablar?

El tono de su voz era severo, le daba más miedo escucharlo hablar así, por lo que se quedó helada y sin palabras que soltar. Y más allá de miedo sintió angustia, le dolía el pecho y la garganta. Pronto se le nubló la vista por culpa de las lágrimas y las manos le temblaron.

⸺Y-Yo…

No pudo contenerse. El dolor era tanto que su voz se quebró con facilidad. Así que tapó su cara con ambas manos y se largó a llorar de forma estrepitosa.

Rápidamente Vegeta se sentó sin decir nada y la abrazó protectoramente. Refregó su mano sobre la espalda de ella una y otra vez, le besó la cabeza y luego la hundió en su pecho para que ella continuara llorando. Habían sido muchos días sin hablarse, mucha indiferencia para el gusto de ambos. Él se sentía mal por ello y más por verla de esta manera. Sin embargo, no cayó como ella, pero si debió abrazarla para sentirse completo.

⸺Si venias a disculparte… ⸺suspiró y sonrió, volviendo a besar su cabeza⸺, te perdono.

Bura debió tomar aire para hablar. Estaba hipando mientras lloraba, por lo que era difícil controlarse.

Lo quería tanto, amaba a su padre, y que volviera abrazarla la hacía sentir afortunada.

⸺No quiero que volvamos a gritarnos ⸺dijo a duras penas, abrazándolo con fuerza⸺. Eres más importante que mis amigos y que todo en el mundo, papá.

⸺¿Y tu madre y Trunks?

⸺También ⸺sollozó y mantuvo su rostro oculto en el pecho de Vegeta. Parecía imposible detener su llanto, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estaría así con él. Le daba mucha pena mostrarse de esa manera, pero así demostraba cuán herida se sentía por su propia culpa.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Estuvieron horas sobre ese techo, abrazados, buscando la tranquilidad de siempre. Observaron juntos el horizonte en silencio; eran bonitos los colores naranja y rosa de las nubes en esa tarde de primavera. Los pájaros cantaban de fondo y se oían los sonidos de la capital claramente.

Era armonioso a pesar de todo el ruido de los coches y las bocinas, en silencio parecían comunicarse telepáticamente, porque se conocían tanto y eran tan unidos que así de enrevesados podían comportarse.

Después de un rato, Bura miró a su padre y sin resistirse le volvió a hablar ya clamada.

⸺¿Algún día me dejarás entrenar contigo?

⸺¿Para qué? ⸺la miró de reojo encogiéndose de hombros⸺. ¿No crees que eres demasiado fuerte?

⸺Es que Trunks si entrenó contigo y yo también quiero entrenar.

⸺No te dejaré ⸺bufó y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

Bura no dijo nada y agachó la mirada temiendo que se enfadara nuevamente.

⸺Lo siento.

Y escuchó una casi inaudible risa que la obligó a mirar a su padre otra vez.

⸺No debes entrenar con esa ropa ⸺dijo Vegeta y se levantó erguido para mirarla⸺. Tienes cinco minutos para ir a cambiarte ahora antes de que me arrepienta.

⸺¿Hablas en serio?

⸺¿Desde cuándo yo no hablo en serio? Date prisa.

⸺¡Sí!

Y la jovencita bajó del techo de un solo salto, corrió dentro y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar la ropa más cómoda y deportiva que tenía.

Sería una tarde dura, pero lo disfrutarían juntos. Los dos eran saiyajin y no podían prohibirse el deleitar algo como un entrenamiento entre familia, como padre e hija por primera vez.

Una buena forma de pasar el mal rato y enmendar los errores.

⸺No puedo asimilar que estas creciendo, mi princesa ⸺susurró para sí mismo, le dio un último vistazo al paisaje y, al terminar de suspirar, bajo del techo para hacer lo prometido con su hija.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	4. Vivo, muy brillante

Imagen #009

* * *

 **Vivo, muy brillante**

* * *

Aún no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto esa mujer gritona y grosera. Años después de empezar su relación no sabía la razón por la que le atraía tanto su carácter y, siendo sincero, su belleza natural. En su vida pasada era un Saiyajin sanguinario, que mataba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo lo hacía por diversión, le gustaba ver la sangre de sus víctimas manchar sus guantes blancos y eso le encantaba; lo hacía sentirse el ser más poderoso. Pero en cuanto llegó a la tierra pasó de ser el autodenominado ser más poderoso de la galaxia a ser un guerrero débil —en su opinión—. Encontró enemigos que lo sobrepasaban en fuerza y lo peor es que la realidad se volvió peor cuando se enfrentó a Kakarotto. Su más grande rival no solo lo había puesto contra las cuerdas una vez, sino que siguió haciéndolo con el pasar del tiempo. Éste siempre tuvo el orgullo de decir que fue el primer súper saiyajin y fue el que vengo su raza guerrera. Algo que Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin, tendría que haber hecho desde un principio sin necesidad de la intervención de aquel guerrero de clase baja. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo aceptó la realidad, se concentró en volver a ser el más fuerte e intentar superar a su contra parte, pero lo que se encontró no solo fue un guerrero digno de ser llamado su archienemigo, también encontró una mujer que lo _domó_ y que era digna de ser llamada su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Perfecta para un saiyajin como él; era de carácter fuerte, a veces gruñona y gritona, tal y como él lo era. Su belleza no se comparaba a otra mujer que hubiera visto en su larga vida.

* * *

— _¿Acaso te perdiste otra vez? —dijo una voz suave a su lado._

 _Él se encontraba apoyado al lado de una puerta en medio de un largo pasillo. Era la sala de máquinas, lugar donde ella acostumbraba estar para crear sus inventos futurísticos y que tanto la llenaban de fama en el mundo, aparte de su ya mencionada belleza._

— _Hmp, tardabas mucho y llegué a pensar que estabas con un insecto —con los ojos cerrados y una mirada fría características de él le habló a la mujer que solo soltó una pequeña risa._

— _¿A caso son celos los que oigo? El príncipe de los saiyajin celoso de mí. Me siento alargada —burlonamente se dirigió al orgulloso guerrero._

— _No cuentes con tanta suerte, sería una deshonra encontrarte con otro hombre que no sea yo. Tendrías que estar orgullosa de que yo, el gran Vegeta, este casado contigo —con una sonrisa irónica contestó su gracioso comentario._

 _Ella solo atinó a mostrar una cara aburrida; ya estaba acostumbrada a su carácter indiferente y orgulloso. Sabía que detrás de ese cascarón había un hombre generoso y un poco cariñoso. El hombre que ella ama y se ganó por méritos propios._

— _Si, como digas ¿Sabes? Quiero tomarme una ducha —de manera seductora se acercó y lo miró de arriba abajo mientras se mordía los labios—. ¿Me acompañas?_

 _Por un momento se sonrojó, pero levemente. La miró de arriba y abajo. Tenía que admitir que no le faltaban ganas de quitarle ese molesto mono de trabajo, pero ella misma propuso satisfacer esas ganas que contenía_

 _¿Por qué razón negarse?_

— _Creo que pensamos en lo mismo por una vez en la vida._

— _Créeme que no es la primera y no será la última._

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 _La puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada. Él la besaba con pasión y lujuria, ella tiraba de sus cabellos incitándolo a seguir. Empezó a quitarle ese traje de científica y acariciar su delicado cuerpo. Pasó de sus labios a su cuello, dando lamidas y pequeñas mordidas, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros. Terminó por dejarla con ropa interior y siguió por quitarle el sujetador, poniendo en vista sus pechos. Ni corto ni perezoso puso atención en ellos, apretando con sus manos y saboreando con sus labios y lengua sus pezones. Ella le quitó la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento, le acarició el torso con suavidad y dio rasguños a su espalda mientras que con sus labios mordía su cuello. El príncipe se dejaba llevar; a veces le gustaba que ella lo dominará. Eso despertaba sus ganas con más fuerza, quería hacerla suya de una vez por todas y eso lo volvía loco. Con ganas aún acumuladas comenzó a sacarle las bragas, dejándola como vino al mundo y a su merced. Sin ningún esfuerzo la alzó y la llevo a la ducha, abrió el agua fría mientras el apasionado momento continuaba. Seguían besándose El agua helada no los detenía, al contrario, los encendía aún más. Él mismo se sacó lo que quedaba de su vestuario. Frotaban sus zonas sexuales como si ya estuvieran en el acto y no faltaba mucho para hacerlo realidad. Vegeta seguía con ella en sus brazos, se acomodó para envestirla y sin avisar entró en ella. Los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y excitantes para el príncipe. Bulma le daba rasguños en su espalda y mordía su cuello. A modo de respuesta a sus "caricias" la envestía con más fuerza._

— _V-Vegeta, ya... ya._

— _Yo t-también... Bulma._

 _Las palabras restaron, solo continuaron hasta que llegaron al clímax dejando un gran gemido para que en aquel baño solo se escuchara la respiración entre cortada de los dos amantes. Luego del momento intimo ambos se ducharon como debían y salieron del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no era así; ambos lo habían disfrutado como todas las veces que lo hicieron._

 _Luego de haberse puesto ropa cómoda, se acostaron en la cama matrimonial y Vegeta solo cerró sus ojos, mientras ella miraba el techo sonriente._

— _¿Sabes una cosa? —lo miró a los ojos en los que él los abría y la miraba serenamente._

— _Dime._

— _A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos, aunque haya personas que con el tiempo se aburren entre sí, yo no. Aún te amo como siempre lo he hecho. Te amo —dijo con una gran sonrisa y casi con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Ya lo sé, mujer —solo atinó a sonreír y cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, dejando a la mujer con una mirada triste. Pensaba que le contestaría de igual manera o al menos se había ilusionado con eso—. Yo también te amo, Bulma._

 _Una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas inundaron la cara de la bella mujer. Se abrazó con fuerza a él y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, durmiéndose al instante._

* * *

Ahora recordaba por qué la amaba y le gustaba tanto. A pesar de todo él sí tenía sentimientos y sentía atracción hacia el sexo opuesto. Quizás su vida en este planeta no era tan aburrida y siendo sincero le gustaba vivir allí con esa familia.

—Uhm...

Un tierno gemido se escuchó a su lado, donde se encontraba una pequeña cuna con una linda bebé en ella. Tenía unos mechones de pelo que formaba graciosamente uno puntiagudo. Estaba llorando después de despertar abruptamente. Por unos minutos se calmó y se quedó mirando la indiferente mirada del saiyajin, hasta que salieron unas casi inentendibles palabras de su pequeña boca.

—Pa... Pá.

Corrió su vista hacia el frente y soltó un largo suspiro. Se encaminó hasta llegar a la cuna y apoyarse con delicadeza en ella. Al principio miro seriamente a la pequeña, pero una minúscula sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

—Aquí está papá, Bura.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	5. Causa de problemas

Imagen #127

* * *

 **Causa de problemas**

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente por qué de repente su padre lo levantó temprano para hacerle una _travesura_ a su madre. Primero Bulma obligó al orgulloso saiyajin a ponerle una pausa a su entrenamiento y venir a una isla paradisíaca como unas vacaciones.

* * *

— _No te cuesta detener una semana tu entrenamiento para venir con tu querida esposa de vacaciones —su madre le estaba reprochando a Vegeta con algunas lágrimas falsas._

— _No me vengas con ese sermón, Bulma. Tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento. Quién sabe si se presenta algún enemigo poderoso ¿Quieres seguir con tu vida? Entonces déjame entrenar en paz —le contestó de manera sería el príncipe._

— _Hm... —la bella mujer solo apretó los puños y miró enojada a su hombre—. ¡Bien! Si así quieres que sea..._

 _En un arranque de locura tomó una cápsula de su bolsillo, la hizo estallar y se materializó una bazuca que parecía muy potente a simple vista._

— _¿Bulma? —se aterró en cuanto vio cómo apuntaba a su amada máquina de gravedad—. ¡Espera! No cometas una locura —haciendo oídos sordos empezó a cargar el arma—. ¡Oye! No te atrevas._

 _Al principio se mostró serio, pero luego evidenció una cara de terror al ver la mirada de su mujer. Estaba dispuesta a todo por pasar sus vacaciones en familia._

— _¡Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero no lo hagas! —poco a poco el arma se cargó y estaba lista para disparar. Vegeta empezó a correr de manera dramática hacia su preciada máquina—. ¡No!_

 _Disparó. Él se tiró de la misma manera que un guardaespaldas se tira para salvar de algún francotirador al presidente, pero esta vez no había un presidente ni un francotirador, solo era una máquina de entrenamiento y una furiosa esposa y madre que estaba obligando a su marido a ir de vacaciones._

 _Lamentablemente Vegeta no logró llegar a tiempo y el artefacto recibió el tiro de llenó. Se levantó una gran nube de polvo y humo. Los aspersores se activaron ante esto. El príncipe se levantó rezándole a todo aquel que lo escuchará porque su máquina fuera resistente a los bazucazos, pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando vio lo que quedó de ella._

— _Ahora iras con nosotros —la mujer se fue a paso lento después de guardar su artefacto de "convencimiento para el orgulloso guerrero"._

— _...—Vegeta quedó en shock. Si el saiyajin no tenía sentimientos pues ahora tenía uno y era de tristeza al ver su máquina destruida._

— _Eh, ¿papá? —el pequeño Trunks se acercó, pero solo vio la mirada de su padre perdida en los destrozos que dejó el "cruel asesinato"._

— _Todo... acabo —y con esas palabras empezaron las forzosas vacaciones del príncipe de los saiyajin, su esposa y su querido primogénito._

* * *

Luego lo había obligado a vestir de manera _decente_ y eso la llevó a esconderle su traje de entrenamiento.

* * *

 _El niño se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula, su hogar. Estaba aburrido después de empacar su ropa para las vacaciones y ahora solo restaba esperar a sus padres para por fin irse._

 _En el camino se encontró con un desorden saliendo de la habitación de sus padres. Al asomar la cabeza se topó con su padre en ropa interior, buscando algo con desesperación entre sus ropas —cabe destacar que el armario de su padre estaba vacío—._

— _¿Papá?_

 _En un principio el príncipe se sobresaltó, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de su hijo corrió hacia él y lo tomo de los hombros_

— _Trunks, ¿sabes dónde están mis trajes?_

— _¿Tus trajes? No, tú siempre los tienes guardados —mostro confusión ante la pregunta de su padre._

— _¡Tch! Seguro que es obra de tu madre —dijo con cólera y apretó los puños. Cuando viajó con la mirada por la habitación se encontró con una maleta que, a simple vista, estaba llena._

— _¿No está ahí? —señalo con inocencia la pequeña maleta marrón._

 _Se acercaron y al abrirla encontraron ropa de hombre: camisas, pantalones de vestir y una nota que claramente decía:_

 _"Amorcito querido, como soy una gran esposa y tengo un buen gusto para la moda conseguí toda está ropa que, seguro, te queda bien. No te molestes en buscar tus trajes, los destruí con mi bazuca para asegurarme de que pasemos unas vacaciones como una familia de verdad. Con amor, Bulma. Tu bella esposa."_

 _Con claro enojo empezó a estrujar el bendito papel, mientras que venas se le marcaban en la cara. El pequeño se fue alejando de él poco a poco._

— _¡Grr!_

 _El niño salió corriendo de la habitación con una graciosa mirada de terror, a la vez que su padre se paró cargando aire en sus pulmones._

 _¡BUUUUULMAAAAAA!_

 _¡BOOM!_

 _Y así, el señor Brief, tuvo que pagar más ropa para Vegeta y un arreglo para la habitación de él y su hija._

* * *

Ahora ella se encontraba en una cama solar desnuda. Su ropa interior estaba apoyada en una silla, a un lado de ella. Vegeta le explicó a Trunks que su venganza consistía en hacerle pasar vergüenza a su madre quitándole su ropa. Algo infantil, pero en cierta forma era buena idea contando todo lo que le hizo pasar a su padre. Prácticamente se vengó convirtiendo estas vacaciones en unas infernales para Bulma: en la mañana anterior se había despertado abrazando a un pulpo en lugar de su esposo. Fue enterrada en arena por su hijo (influencia de Vegeta), y ahora en su tercer día se encontraba bronceándose en una costosa cama solar.

Nada de esto fue tomado cruel según ella; se declaraba una mujer fuerte y eso lo demostraba. Después de todo, soportó todas las venganzas de su cónyuge y se las tomó con humor.

Ella era la gran matriarca de la Corporación Cápsula y estas cosas no la derrotarían.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, papá? —el menor se encontraba inseguro por la idea de robarle la ropa a su madre.

—Que sepa qué se siente que le quiten algo de valor.

—Está bien

Dudaba que a su madre le pareciera tan importante esas dos prendas de ropa, pero no iba a cuestionar.

Con rapidez, segundos antes de que Bulma saliera, los dos varones quitaron la ropa de la silla y volaron hacia el exterior. En cuanto Bulma se dio cuenta de que no tenía su ropa a mano se colocó una toalla lo suficientemente grande para taparla y salió a reclamarle a su esposo.

—¿¡Crees que esto es gracioso!?

—Te lo mereces, gritona —con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y su hijo lo imitó.

—¡Ah!

La mujer siguió reclamándole todo el día, hasta que llegó la noche y todo se calmó en la pequeña familia.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, Vegeta estaba en una hamaca acostado, con los ojos cerrado y sus manos detrás de su nuca. Se mantuvo así, hasta que su hijo llegó y empezó a hablarle.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué quieres? —habló con pereza el mayor, sin abrir los ojos. El pequeño dudó en hacer su pregunta, pero de todas formas era su padre y tenía que saber.

—Este... ¿Tú y mamá se odian? —bajó la cabeza pensando que su padre se enojaría por su ocurrente pregunta.

—Te equivocas.

Trunks levantó la cabeza, impresionado. Lo primero que vio fue a su padre mirándolo fijamente

—Tu madre y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no la odio y ella tampoco a mí. No pienses en eso, niño. Es una estupidez.

A pesar de las duras palabras de su padre el pequeño sonrió al saber que en la familia no había odio, no entre sus progenitores. Su más grande deseo era que nunca se desunieran como pasaba en las telenovelas que veía su abuela. Se le hacía lo más escalofriante.

—¡Je, je! Sí, qué tonto fui —el niño sonrió con alegría, Vegeta se le quedó mirando unos segundos y después se levantó.

—Vete a dormir. Mañana ya volveremos —al pasar por su lado, quedó parado frente a frente con Trunks.

Al principio se mostró un poco nervioso y confundido al estar frente a su padre y que él no dijera nada. Solo se quedó viéndolo.

—Estoy orgulloso ti, Trunks —las palabras del príncipe lo dejaron anonadado—. Te quiero, hijo.

Ciertamente su padre lo vio de manera sería al decirlo, pero había tocado el corazón de su hijo y éste estaba de lo más feliz, tanto que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Te quiero... papá.

Bulma presenció todo esto y se sentó realmente afortunada y orgullosa de tener a un esposo como Vegeta: un gruñón, irritante a veces, pero que cuando usaba las palabras correctas hacía latir hasta el más apagado corazón.

—Te lo mereces, hijo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	6. Amor

_N/A: Los títulos ahora llevaran el nombre original en japones de las imágenes._

* * *

Imagen #174

 _Kuri Kousin_

* * *

 **Amor**

* * *

Esa mañana había empezado de lo más alborotada: Bulma se tenía que ir temprano a trabajar, para ser más específico, a una junta con los directivos de la Corporación Cápsula. El más grande problema era que Bura, su pequeña hija: había enfermado y no podía quedarse a cuidarla.

Al principio pensó que Panchy podría hacerlo por ella, pero ya se la habían dejado a su cargo muchas veces y se merecía un descanso.

La enfermedad de la niña había llegado la tarde anterior. Empezó con fiebre y terminó con la pequeña llorando por la peste que tenía encima. La encargada de la corporación no había podido dormir después de saber que la mañana siguiente no tenía alguien que pudiera cuidar de su hija y eso la ponía nerviosa.

No fue hasta que el saiyajin interfirió que ella se calmó.

* * *

 _—Mujer, ya deja de moverte tanto y duerme de una buena vez —el orgulloso saiyajin terminó por perder la paciencia después de que ella se había movido más de una decena de veces._

 _—No te quejes, Vegeta. Mañana tengo una reunión importante y nuestra hija está enferma —suspiró—. No tengo con quién dejarla, ya estoy perdiendo los nervios._

 _La mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas y sollozar._

 _«No sé qué hacer...»_

 _El príncipe no soportaba ver a Bulma llorar. Es cierto que era un ser orgulloso y algo cruel, pero no quería verla así a ella. Después de todo la amaba y quería lo mejor para ella._

 _Un suspiro salió de los labios del saiyajin, se dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Ella atinó a esconder el rostro en el pecho de su hombre, mientras descargaba todas sus penas._

 _—Ya, Bulma. No te preocupes por eso —increíblemente estaba hablando de manera suave—. Yo cuídate de Bura._

 _—¿En serio? —abruptamente levantó su cabeza y lo miró con total impresión, en lo que él solo asintió con una mirada sería. Ella volvió a esconder su cara y sonrió—. Gracias..._

 _Luego de eso pudieron dormir con tranquilidad_

* * *

En la mañana se despertaron temprano. Lo primero que hicieron fue revisar a Bura y, en efecto, seguía igual: sin mejoría.

Bulma se vestía y maquillaba para su reunión, entretanto Vegeta solo la miraba de brazos cruzados.

—Escúchame Vegeta. Si tienes alguna dificultad puedes pedirle ayuda a mi madre, ella se ofreció a darte una mano en caso de que la necesites —explicaba colocándose unos hermosos aretes violeta, regalo del orgulloso hombre tiempo atrás—. Te encargó a nuestra hija.

Luego se decir eso le dio un pequeño beso al príncipe y se fue en dirección a la cochera para por fin partir a la dichosa junta.

El hombre siguió mirándola hasta que desapareció por los pasillos. Después se fijó en su hija: seguía dormida. Pasó una hora y unos lloriqueos se escucharon en la corporación; había despertado y por lo que se notaba no soportaba el calvario de estar enferma. Vegeta percibió que su hija estaba sudando y salió camino a la cocina con ella en brazos. La dejó encima de una silla de bebés, cargó un recipiente con agua fría, puso un paño limpio dentro y volví a tomar a la pequeña, regresando a la habitación de Bura con ella en un brazo y el recipiente en otro. Situó a Bura en su cuna, extrajo lentamente el trapo del bol con agua y lo escurrió hasta que quedó lo suficientemente seco. Lo puso en la frente de la niña con delicadeza y ella pareció calmarse de a poco.

Pasó un tiempo y la pequeña no se había quejado, pero seguía despierta. El orgulloso príncipe estaba sentado de brazos cruzados a un lado de la cuna. En cuanto se percató de que Bura lo miraba abrió los ojos y se permaneció mirándola unos segundos.

—Hm…

Mostró algo de indiferencia ante su mirada, algo le decía que estaba pidiéndole algo: que la meciera y le cantará para que se durmiera, pero el reacio solo corrió la mirada.

Aunque, después de unos minutos, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, empezó a mecer la cuna con su pierna y tararear una canción de cuna.

—Duerme, hija —hablaba suavemente, mientras continuaba moviendo la cuna. Terminó por acercarse y miraba a Bura, sin dejar de mecer y hacer sonar su voz a modo de canción de cuna—. Duerme, bebé...

A pesar de los intentos de Vegeta, la bebé aún seguía sin dormirse. Parecía querer hacerlo, pero ella no quería por una simple razón.

—Duerme. Papá está aquí —habló otra vez con el mismo tono suave y una minuciosa sonrisa. Esta era la personalidad dócil que solo le mostraba a su familia.

Luego de tales palabras, la pequeña sonrió y se durmió por fin, íntegramente tranquilidad.

Él se alejó un poco de la cuna y fue directo a una sala pequeña en la Corporación. Dentro se encontraba Panchy, tejiendo lo que parecía ser un abrigo para su hija.

—Mujer, necesito que cuide a la niña —más que una pregunta parecía que le estaba ordenando que la cuidara. Y, no, no le estaba preguntando justamente. Era una orden.

—¡Oh! Apuesto Vegeta. Claro que puedo cuidar de mi nieta querida, pero ¿tú te vas? Pensé que te quedarías a cuidarla.

Se había acostumbrado a la ingenuidad de su suegra por más difícil que era soportarlo, además, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Eso no le importa, solo quiero que la cuide en lo que yo vuelvo —con tranquilidad se retiró de la habitación, salió por un balcón y tomó vuelo hacia el oeste.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Se encontraba en un bosque denso, lleno de vegetación y aire puro, perfecto para acampar o pasar un día alejado de la civilización, pero eso no era a lo que venía. Estaba viendo cada árbol, planta o fruto que se le cruzaba en frente. En su espalda se encontraba colgada una mochila gigante que se llevó antes de salir de casa. Parecía contener muchas cosas y uno que otro elemento inmenso y pesado.

Caminó un tiempo buscando más cosas de la que ya había recolectado. Fue después de un rato que paró en frente de una flor azul oscura. No tenía nada especial, pero aun así la tomó y se fue rumbo a la corporación.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Ya en la inmensa casa se fue directo a la cocina. Puso a calentar agua en una tetera silbadora, colocó todo lo que recolectó sobre una tabla y lo comenzó a cortar. Más tarde colocó lo partido en una olla y cuando el agua hirvió la echó encima del mixto de ingredientes. Revolvió, consiguiendo un tono verde claro. Puso el extraño líquido en un biberón y fue rumbo a la habitación de su hija.

En cuanto llegó se topó con su suegra cuidando de su hija. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de su presencia sonrió y se levantó yéndose de la habitación.

Vegeta alzó a Bura con cuidado, despertándola sin que llorara. En un momento de inercia acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su hija y ella le sonrió

—Pa...

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el melodioso titubeo de su hija y con agilidad le dio de tomar aquella mezcla. La bebé no mostró signos de asco por lo que tomaba, es más, parecía que le gustaba ya que, después de encontrarle el gusto, lo sorbió con ganas. Cuando se terminó de tomar todo el extracto la acomodó de modo que ella quedará con la cabeza en su hombro y palmeó sutilmente su espalda, esperando oír un eructo. De los labios de la pequeña salió el gracioso sonido, Vegeta la acostó en sus brazos y paseó por la habitación.

La niña quedó rendida en los brazos de su padre y de durmió con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

Bulma había llegado agotada, no obstante, nadie le sacaría la idea de ver a su hija y saber en qué estado se encontraba.

Al llegar a su casa, corrió a la habitación de su hija. Lo que encontró después de abrir la puerta fue a Vegeta sentado sobre una mecedora en frente de la ventana. Bura dormía en sus brazos angelicalmente.

Él sintió la presencia de su mujer y se dio vuelta, mirándola seriamente.

Por lo que ella veía Bura había mejorado y parecía curada al completo. Eso la dejó satisfecha. Se lo hizo saber a Vegeta dándole todo el cariño que merecía por este favor que le cumplió.

Ya de noche los dos se encontraban frente a la cuna de su hija.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste hacer que Bura mejore? —preguntó impertinente, en lo que acariciaba la frente de su pequeña.

—Solo le hice un viejo remedio casero que me sabía desde hace tiempo —el hombre estaba parado a un lado, viendo a la niña con indiferencia.

—¿Puedo saber dónde lo aprendiste?

—Mm... —Vegeta miró a un lado, sonrojado— Mi madre me la enseñó antes de fallecer. Ella acostumbraba a dárnosla cuando mi hermano o yo enfermábamos. Solo la tomamos una o dos veces.

—¿Y cómo sabías que era tan efectiva como la de tu madre? Ella nunca llegó a la tierra buscando los ingredientes que tú usaste, ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, ella nunca vino. Yo solo busqué ingredientes con las mismas características que las de mi planeta, y para ser sincero me sorprendió encontrarlos. No fue nada fácil. La tierra está llena de cosas extrañas; he encontrado de todo.

—Ya veo —sonrió ella y volvió a mirar dentro de la cuna. Cambió el tema repentinamente—. Se ve que ella hacía todo por sus hijos.

—Si... —él solo la imitó y siguió mirando a la saiyajin infante.

* * *

En un día como cualquiera, el príncipe se encontraba apoyado en la pared exterior de la corporación. Estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, pero en un momento abrió los ojos y miró al frente. Sonrió. Se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado y extendió sus brazos. Momentos después llegó una pequeña niña caminado con torpeza, de pelo azulado y ojos celestes como el cielo ese día. Cuando llegó a los brazos de él lo abrazó con ternura, él la cargó y ella continuó sonreía con felicidad.

—Papá —balbuceó riendo con ternura.

—¡Je! —también sonrió un poco ante esto—. Aquí está papá, Bura.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Fue una colaboración de mi amor y compañero, que continuo añadiendo: escribe bien y tiene imaginación :3 Ojalá les haya gustado._


	7. Una oportunidad

_N/A: El one shot/drabble/viñeta lleva el titulo original de la imagen en japones._

* * *

Imagen #354

* * *

 **Una oportunidad**

* * *

—Mamá ¿No crees que exageras? —preguntó el pequeño Trunks al mirar a su sonrojada madre tan emocionada.

—Pero ¿qué dices, Trunks? Esta es la mejor comida que he probado —contestó la mujer, aún manteniendo esa felicidad y emoción al degustar los alimentos.

—Te lo dije mujer: mi comida no se compara con ningún otra. Tengo una increíble habilidad culinaria que supera a cualquier experto gastronómico —exclamó el saiyajin orgulloso, todavía cocinando algunos platillos con un notorio sonrojo.

Y es que hoy le había tocado al príncipe cocinar, incluso cuando Bulma protestó en un principio.

Su esposo había superado sus expectativas.

* * *

— _¡No lo harás! —con furia la joven mujer se negó a lo que su cónyuge pretendía hacer._

— _¡Te digo que soy un gran cocinero! ¡Puedo hacer hasta el más complicado platillo! —Vegeta contestó de igual forma y apretó los puños con una espátula._

— _¡Por más tentador que sea verte fallar intentando romper un huevo me negare a tal idea!_

— _¡SI TE DIGO QUE VOY A COCINAR ES QUE LO HARÉ Y PUNTO FINAL!_

— _¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Me voy a comer afuera._

— _Es domingo y son las más de las once y media —victorioso, el príncipe sonreía y miraba cómo la mujer se lamentaba en silencio._

— _¡Adelante, cocina rápido! —Bulma se sentó en el sofá del living al lado de Trunks que se encontraba riendo amargamente ante la situación. Ya se había acostumbrado._

— _Ya verás que mi comida será la mejor que haya probado en tu vida —dijo mientras caminaba en una dirección._

— _Eh, Vegeta —él se volteó a verla—. La cocina está por allá._

 _Ella señalaba a su espalda con ironía._

— _Ya lo sabía._

 _Se dirigió a la cocina a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojado._

* * *

A pesar de que en un principio pensó que la comida de su esposo era lo último que probaría, ahora veía cada platillo como si fuera del más delicado restaurante. Podría convertir las delicias de su esposo en algo comercial y ganarían mucho dinero, pero ella no era así. Deseaba esto para ella sola. Podía presumir de las habilidades de su marido con sus amigas, convirtiéndose en la envidia de todas.

—O-Oye, Bulma, ¿por qué te ríes con esa mirada perversa? —el príncipe la miraba confundido y con algo de miedo.

—¡Oh! Nada, mi querido cocine… digo, mi amor —rio al final y continuó comiendo como si nada.

Definitivamente, en esta casa, Trunks nunca estaría aburrido, y menos con unos padres como estos: tan raros y misteriosos.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _N/A: Un drabble de #NickMV, mi compañero de historias :'3 Espero les haya gustado y ¡nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Primera vez

_N/A: Un reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball". Inspirado en la imagen del segundo reto de #LosRetosDeRoshi y el arte de Kuri Cousin. AVISO: este capítulo contiene lemon._

* * *

Imagen #083

* * *

 **Primera vez**

* * *

Desde hace meses, la joven multimillonaria comenzaba a sospechar de su novio.

Después de que ella le contara que alguna vez tuvo un sueño donde besaba a otro hombre, y ese otro hombre ahora estaba viviendo con ellos en la misma casa, su novio, Yamcha, se mostró ofendido y algo distante.

Le tomó unos cuantos días volver a hablarle, porque al parecer el hombre de la relación ahora era ella, Bulma. Porque era ella la que se tomaba las cosas con madurez, ella y su padre dirigían esa enorme empresa que tenía distintas sucursales repartidas por toda la tierra. Era ella quien muchas veces le dijo: _no puedes ponerte así solo por un sueño que nunca se hará realidad._

¿Y por qué ella estaba tan segura de que no se haría realidad? El hombre que la besaba en su sueño era demasiado recio, serio, orgulloso y mostraba una apatía que nadie vio jamás en una persona corriente. De todas formas, ese hombre no era terrícola y no vivió una vida tan tranquila como los habitantes de la Tierra.

Vegeta, ese saiyajin llegado del espacio y las estrellas, jamás demostró una pizca de afecto por algo o alguien. Solamente se interesaba en los entrenamientos, en su afamada cámara de gravedad, se preocupaba cuando sus robots eran dañados y solo salía por algo infaltable: la comida y el descanso.

¿Por qué Yamcha tenía que comportarse de esa forma tan estúpida ante un sueño imposible? Tal vez porque Vegeta era cien veces mejor que él en todo: demostraba ser maduro en las cosas que hacía, lo que quería lo obtenía, si algo le molestaba lo decía sin pelos en la lengua, y además era extremadamente atractivo, hasta con ese misterio suyo.

—¿Con quién piensas encontrarte hoy? —dijo ella desde el umbral arqueado que unía el comedor con el living. Estaba fumando un cigarro, y su mirada era ruda y poco pasible a espaldas de él.

Yamcha se veía apresurado. Casi nunca, de hecho, jamás salió de la Corporación Capsula —su casi hogar—, a no ser que fuera para acompañar a Bulma en una de sus tantas visitas a algún centro comercial o en sus viajes de negocios.

En esta ocasión estaba bien vestido, llevaba puesto el mejor perfume que Bulma le regaló, usaba el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia arriba y los zapatos bien lustrados. No sabía disimular por más que lo intentaba, y a Bulma no se le escapaba ningún movimiento.

La científica lo sabía todo y, a pesar de ello, lo dejaba vivir bajo su techo como el miserable que era. Además, a donde sea que iba ya no le importaba; el amor que alguna vez sintió por él se estaba esfumando y Yamcha no tenía idea de ello.

Creía tener a Bulma bajo sus pies, mientras podía hacer lo que quería con alguna nueva _amiga_ que conocía en los gimnasios. Desde hace tiempo el juego le había parecido divertido y placentero, pero no sabía que alguien más estaba jugando también.

—Estaré en un bar—afirmó acomodando las mangas largas de su camisa, las dobló hasta los codos y favoreció su imagen—. Tan solo iré con unos nuevos amigos a pasar el día.

—Amigas —masculló ella, luego se metió el cigarro en la boca, le dio una calada y soltó el humo violentamente. Parecía un toro enojado, exhalando el humo de su fuego interno.

—Vendré en la noche. No me esperes despierta.

—Jamás —volvió a susurrar. Todo lo que se tragaba podía decirlo con mucho coraje en frente de él y a gritos, pero no quería molestarse en ello, y menos cuando no valía la pena.

De repente Bulma sonrió, se deshizo del cigallo a medio terminar dentro de un cenicero y se acercó al hombre coquetamente, solo para aparentar que todo estaba bien y que ella _no sabía nada_.

—Te amo —dijo antes de besarlo con asco por dentro. Si él creía que ella estaba a sus pies, entonces la ganadora del trofeo de este juego se lo llevaba ella aseguradamente.

—Te amo —contestó y la abrazó por la cintura, correspondiendo al fugaz beso que solo unió sus labios por cortos segundos—. Puedo traerte algo de la capital, ¿quieres?

—Sí. Me gustaría que traigas el vino más fuerte de la mejor vinatería. Se me antoja mucho.

—Como gustes. Será un regalo por nuestro aniversario, mañana. Y me aseguraré de dártelo esta madrugada.

¿Tenía que mencionarlo? Si lo decía ya no era un regalo, y menos si ella lo elegía.

« _Qué extraño que te acuerdes de nuestro aniversario, idiota_ » le hubiera gustado decir, pero otra vez, ese deseo de no malgastar aire y saliva en tonterías, le evitó hablar y solo respondió con una risita fingida.

Él finalmente se fue por el otro arco, del lado contrario al que Bulma estaba parada hace unos segundos. Se alejó por un pasillo y desapareció de la vista de Bulma en un instante.

La joven por fin respiró con todo el fastidio del mundo, ni sus ojos ni su rostro completo eran capaces de manifestar cuán furiosa estaba. Pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué le servía atrofiar sus nervios en alguien que simplemente no tenía rescate de este poso en el que cayó? Qué estúpido, que desafortunado. No se estaba dando cuenta de la mujer que perdía.

—Jamás encontrará a una mujer tan atractiva, hermosa e inteligente como yo —dijo al aire, cruzándose de brazos y piernas una vez sentada en el largo sofá. Sonreía y hablaba con tanta seguridad que ni Kamisama iba a ser capaz de contradecirla y ganar la discusión.

—¿Quién? —escuchó una risa proveniente del comedor, donde alguien corría una silla y se sentaba a la mesa.

—¿Quién crees? —habló ella más relajada, pero sin deshacerse de esa soltura y seguridad que la caracterizaban.

—Que insecto.

A pesar de haberlo dicho con la boca llena de comida, Bulma pudo escucharlo con gran claridad y le dio impresión. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un príncipe guerrero tan orgulloso, reconociera lo bajo que Yamcha cayó? ¿Acaso trataba de aprovecharse?

—Supongo que ahora seré una solterona —cerró los ojos y se recargó más relajada en el sofá.

—Sí —respondió. Todavía era sorprendente cómo le seguía la corriente. Jamás lo había hecho, pero este hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

—Espero que no quieras aprovecharte.

—¿Yo? Por favor. ¿Por quién me tomas? —rio—. No podría estar con una mujer que sigue dándole tanta importancia a una escoria.

—¿Cómo dices? —susurró más para ella que para él. Otro comentario inesperado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y qué le pasaba a él? ¿En serio era Vegeta o alguien disfrazado?

¿Cabía la posibilidad de estar con él si dejaba de dar importancia al asunto? En ese momento iba a comprobarlo.

Y ella que pensaba salir con algún amigo y pedirle el favor de fingir ser su amante para sorprender a Yamcha, pero si esta prueba salía como ella esperaba, entonces el amante aparecería por sí solo, y además sería el hombre que le comenzó a gustar no hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez le gustaba desde el momento en que tuvo ese maldito sueño. Y entonces se justificaba cómo fue que un amor de años se desvaneció en unos meses.

—Disculpa, mono insolente. ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? —indagó fingiendo estar molesta. Se levantó del sofá de brazos cruzados y caminó hasta el comedor—. Soy la gran Bulma Brief y deberías sentirte afortunado que vives en el mismo techo que yo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te crees mucho solo por tu cerebro y todo tu dinero?

—Así es —fanfarroneó y se sentó en una silla cerca de él. A Vegeta parecía no molestarle—, porque soy inteligente y muy hermosa. Cualquier hombre quisiera salir conmigo.

—Ajá —ignoró limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. No se había comido ni la mitad de lo que se trajo de la nevera a la mesa.

—¿Qué no vas a decir nada? Simio sin cerebro.

—No me hables de esa manera. Repítelo y veras.

Él se levantó de la silla con tranquilidad y ella lo siguió. Vegeta caminó por el pasillo que llevaba del comedor a la habitación que le había sido otorgada y ella continuó siguiéndolo.

Algo los hacía iguales: ese afán por conseguir lo que querían.

—Simio idiota y descerebrado —le dijo altanera, pero su voz sonó más suave de lo acostumbrado.

A él le agradó de repente, su sonrisa lo decía todo. Necesitaba una excusa y ésta era la perfecta.

Desde hace tiempo, después de llegar a esta casa, la humana le pareció atractiva, agresiva, segura, madura e inteligente: cualidades que le encantaban de una mujer. Jamás imaginó encontrar a una fémina con tantas particularidades como las que él exigía de una, y menos con todas las barbaridades que cometió en su vida. Creyó que su condena por tantos pecados sería vivir en soledad, sin nadie a su lado y, aunque ese era su problema más pequeño, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésta. No importaba si la mujer era terrícola, de todas formas, la deseaba.

Que estúpido el insecto por desaprovechar.

—Ya verás —dijo él después de quedársela mirando unos largos segundos cínicamente. En algún momento la vio temblar por su dureza y eso lo excitó todavía más.

Caminó hacia ella a paso decisivo, Bulma no hizo nada y dejó que la cogiera de las muñecas y arrastrara hasta la pared. Él subió ambas manos de la mujer por encima de su cabello afro y azul y, sin pensarlo ni decir nada, la besó furioso; de forma salvaje y desesperada. Y ella le correspondió de la misma manera furiosa y agresiva que tanto le encantaba.

Olvidó sus muñecas y llevó sus rasposas manos ásperas hasta los carnosos muslos de Bulma. A comparación de él, la piel de la mujer era tan suave y terciopelada. Le daba miedo lastimarla, romperla, pasarse de fuerza y que al final la terminara matando, pero no bajó la intensidad de sus besos, únicamente porque ella se lo pedía.

Acomodó ambas piernas en su cintura, ayudado de un saltito que ella dio para encajar y cumplir con lo que él quería. Ese día debía satisfacerlo y él a ella, porque había tanto fuego que apagar que no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo les tomaría apagarlo.

Tal vez toda la vida.

Bulma sintió el miembro duro del saiyajin entre sus piernas. Vegeta movía sugestivamente la cadera, dando como resultado roces excitantes que la humedecían y dilataba aun encima de la ropa. Lo deseaba dentro suyo, que la tomara, y sería solo suya y de nadie más. Quería escucharlo gimiendo de placer, quería saber que ella era suficiente para satisfacerlo, que ella lo incitaba a tener sexo y que no era por otra cosa más que deseo, amor y pasión. Porque él podía aparentar muchas cosas malas, pero conocía algo dentro suyo y ese algo desprendía los sentimientos más puros y sinceros. Eso era lo que ella quería poseer, y la única forma que tenía de conseguirlo era consumando el amor que se tenían. Entonces su amor le pertenecería, y el de ella a él.

Vegeta continuó moviéndose, llevó sus manos al trasero de ella y lo apretó con cuidado, disfrutando de su suavidad. Deleitó sus oídos con ese gemido que escapó de ella y quiso más. La aferró a su cuerpo y estiró sus dedos lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar su zona más sensible. Dibujó círculos alrededor de su abertura mojada e introdujo dos dedos lentamente, levantando más su falda y destruyendo las bragas que le estorbaban. Los sacó y metió muchas veces, las que fueron necesarias para mojar sus dedos por completo. Los retiró finalmente y llevó hasta su boca, lamiéndolos de manera sugerente.

Ella en ningún momento se retuvo y gimió siempre que sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Le pareció sexy ver como el hombre se lamía los dedos y saboreaba sus fluidos. Se sintió afortunada de ver esa cara lujuriosa de él, con los ojos entreabiertos, agitado y la boca semi-abierta en busca de aire. La satisfacía saber que lo dejaba sin oxígeno y que, por su semblante, buscaría más, escarbaría profundo y ambos obtendrían lo que tanto desearon todo este tiempo.

Sin esfuerzo la cargó, aún con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, la llevó hasta la habitación que ella compartía con Yamcha y la recargó nuevamente sobre la pared. Tenía que marcarla, tenía que hacerla suya, debía exigir su lugar como el macho alfa que era y reclamar a la que estaría junto a él el resto de su vida. Así que abandonó sus irresistibles labios y pasó a besar su cuello. Al principio fue suave, pero después succionó haciéndola doler por lo que indicaban sus gemidos más fuertes y desesperados. Finalmente la mordió y no se soltó de ella. Era como un león mordiendo a su presa por el cuello hasta matarla, pero él no quería llegar a ese extremo, sino dejarle una huella eternamente.

Cuando se alejó milímetros de ella observó el cuello, justo donde había estado mordiendo y vio lo que hizo: estaba sangrando, casi le había arrancado un pedazo de piel en el proceso, pero la marca permanecería, sería una cicatriz que llevaría el resto de su vida y no había vuelta atrás. Se relamió sintiendo el sabor amargo de la sangre que quedó en su boca y volvió a besar su cuello delicadamente, pasó a la clavícula y también mordió sin dejar una marca esta vez. Solo quería escucharla gemir de dolor y placer, mientras la estimulaba, metía y sacaba sus dedos repetidas veces.

Tenía que recibirlo, sentir lo que era estar en la cama con un verdadero hombre, por lo que comenzó a desvestirlo y él se dejó. Primero le quitó la holgada camiseta azul oscura y la arrojó en el suelo muy cerca de la cama matrimonial, luego pasó a desajustar el cordón del pantalón deportivo que traía puesto y lo deslizó lentamente. También se dejó llevar.

Él no se quedó atrás y deslizó el cierre de la espalda de ese vestido veraniego. Deslizó los sujetadores del mismo por sus hombros y la prenda cayó al suelo sin cuidado. Volvió a llevar las manos a la espalda de Bulma y desabrochó los ganchos del sostén blanco, también deslizó los sujetadores y finalmente cayó como el vestido. Ya con sus pechos a la vista volvió a besar por la clavícula, llegó al centro de su pecho y masajeó sus senos mientras lamía entre ellos.

Pasó la legua por cada rincón de sus bustos, hasta por encima del pezón, y a ella la excitaba más. Bulma no podía imaginarse que existiera tanto placer en la tierra, y no, no era placer terrestre, era exportado de otro planeta lejano, de gran calidad. Vaya fortuna que tenía. Lo sujetó del cabello y lo retuvo en su pecho para que continuara lamiendo y chupando.

Él no opuso resistencia y volvió a acomodar las piernas con más firmeza a su cintura. Se había estado quitando el bóxer con mucho sigilo, usando la mano desocupada antes de jugar con esos voluptuosos pechos. Su miembro estaba erecto y quería disfrutar de la sensación de envestirla y escucharla gemir mucho más.

La avaricia era grande y necesitaba más de lo que buscaba y había.

—Te amo —susurró ella, presintiendo que ya era momento de que se unieran sus cuerpos. Estaba nerviosa, tensa. Jamás había disfrutado tanto, ni siquiera se había metido con Yamcha a pesar de tantos años que estuvo con él. Se sentía mal ahora por ese miserable y cómo le pagaba con la misma moneda, pero nunca se arrepentiría, y si era la primera vez que pasaba por esto, quería que fuese con un hombre que valiera la pena.

—Te amo —le contestó de forma casi forzada. Le costaba decirlo, pero era sincero. No iba a soltar palabras como esas así nada más. Si lo hacía debía ser verdad, porque su palabra era más grande que su orgullo, y cuando él afirmaba o confesaba algo todos debían creerle, porque cada palabra era cierta.

Bulma sintió el glande rozar su intimidad, buscando el momento justo para entrar en ella. Se movió un rato acariciando todo debajo, hasta que de repente se introdujo sin avisar. Entonces abrió los ojos de forma exaltada por unos segundos, lo miró a él fijamente, a esos azabaches profundos y atrapantes, mientras él le brindaba calor y le pedía con la mirada y caricias que se relajara, que prometía ser cuidadoso con ella.

Volvió a moverse después de que solo la punta estaba adentro, se profundizó más, entró lentamente entre pequeñas y suaves envestidas. Sentía con placer lo estrecho que era, no pudo disimular y se mordió el labio inferior, a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro y entrecerraba más sus ojos.

Llegó al límite y fue con más fuerza. Le regocijaba saber que todavía era pura y él se llevaría el premio gordo. Tenía trabajo, uno muy delicado y así lo tomó. La penetró un poco más fuerte, y después otro poco más. Sintió de golpe que entraba completamente y dedujo que su trabajo había acabado; ella se había convertido en mujer gracias a él y ahora tocaba disfrutar. Y no solo él, ella también tenía que disfrutarlo como jamás en su vida lo hizo.

La cargó aún dentro de ella y la recostó en la cama, se quedó encima y se arrodilló frente suyo, sujetando las piernas. Las envestidas comenzaron, las primeras lentas y suaves, que poco a poco se hacían más vehementes y salvajes.

Ella también movió sus caderas, gemía sintiendo el vaivén entre sus piernas y dentro suyo. Esa satisfactorio el choque de su trasero con las caderas del saiyajin, mientras sus pechos revotaban y él los continuaba masajeando.

Vegeta otra vez se acercó a ella para besarla y cayó como presa entre los brazos de Bulma. Lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, así que se sentó en la cama y con la mujer encima continuó moviendo su cuerpo al compás de ella.

En poco tiempo comenzaron a sudar. Los gemidos de Bulma y los jadeos de Vegeta ahogaban el silencio de la habitación. Las cortinas oscuras le daban un mejor ambiente, atenuaban los rayos del sol de mediodía, mientras que el perfume de la cama funcionó como afrodisiaco.

Ese día ni ella trabajaría en el taller, ni él entrenaría en la cámara.

Querían sentir sus cuerpos, destruir el rencor que alguna vez se tuvieron, llenar el vacío que ambos tenían en el alma con el amor del otro. Querían permanecer junto el resto de sus vidas y este encuentro solo era el comienzo.

—Ya deja esa porquería —declamó engorroso el príncipe cuando el humo del cigarrillo entró a sus pulmones. Se había estado aguantando no decirle nada desde que lo encendió después de acabar con el sexo, pero que se metiera en sus pulmones no le hacía gracia.

—Necesito relajarme —rechistó ella, dando la última calada, lo arrugó dentro de un cenicero de cristal en la mesita de noche, soltó el humo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el brazo de él y la almohada—. Quiero que lo hagamos otra vez.

—Qué avariciosa —suspiró. ¿Avariciosa? ¿Quién lo había sido desde el comienzo? Desvió la mirada por poco tiempo, luego miró al techo y cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, disimulando que la miraba de reojo. Era sumamente atractiva, hasta con el cabello hinchado y desordenado.

Al final, la gran Bulma Brief podía hacer caer a cualquier hombre a sus pies, pero Vegeta no era cualquier hombre, y aun así lo atrapó.

—¿Por lo menos te gusta beber? —Bulma lo abrazó recargando la cabeza en su tonificado pecho. Se escuchaba el latido de su corazón y éste bombeaba calmado, cuando segundos atrás estaba acelerado.

—¿Lo dices por el vino de esta noche?

—¿Estuviste escuchando lo que hablábamos? —le molestaba que le respondiera su pregunta con otra, pero no mostró su enojo y solo suspiró.

—¿Cómo no escucharlos? Entre tú y ese insecto son los más ruidosos de la casa, tal vez más que la rubia loca.

—Pero ya no seremos ruidosos —aclaró ella y dibujó círculos con su índice sobre el pecho de él—. Ya no estará en esta casa, no habrá más discusiones, no quiero tener a ningún otro hombre en mi vida…

Ese comentario lo asustó de repente. Bulma lo supo cuando escuchó que lentamente el corazón de Vegeta se aceleraba. Se había olvidado de lo fundamental.

—Porque no existirá otro hombre igual que tú, Vegeta. Y no voy ser tan estúpida como para perderte.

Ante esto él no dijo nada. Frunció más el ceño. A la larga, las cosas cursis y las confesiones, siempre le parecerían ridículas, porque continuaba siendo recio, orgulloso y el príncipe saiyajin. Una mujer jamás cambiaría algo como eso, pero que la amaba… eso era cierto y hasta ahora el único cambio.

—Si me gusta beber —Vegeta cerró los ojos, aún con su antebrazo sobre la cara. No quería seguir con el tema, así que desviarse a otro era la única solución.

—Entonces esta noche beberemos de ese vino y seguiremos con esto.

—Será mejor que no te arrepientas, porque no voy a detenerme ahora ni esta noche —sonrió y por fin quitó el brazo. Se puso sobre ella y la besó cariñosamente en los labios, buscando más de lo que hicieron antes.

Su cuerpo estaba repuesto, daba para esta ronda y muchas más. Se prometió internamente pasar todo el día con la terrícola, y hasta tal vez comer juntos en algún momento. Todavía tenía hambre, pero no tanta como el apetito que tenía por ella.

* * *

Eran las once y cincuenta de la noche. Yamcha llegaba casi ebrio en un taxi a la Corporación Capsula. Estaba cansado, desalineado, apestaba a embriagantes perfumes femeninos y su cuello y pecho estaban cubiertos de besos con labial. La camisa lo tapaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente y él no se daba cuenta.

Traía en una mano el vino que Bulma le pidió, y en la otra un ramo de rosas rojas. Eran para dárselas a ella junto con el regalo, porque siempre se sentía culpable al llegar. Sin embargo, esta noche específicamente, se sentía terrible, más cuando sospechaba que Bulma ya lo sabía todo sin que nadie se lo hubiese contado.

Bajó del coche sin antes pagarle al taxista, se tambaleó un poco de camino a la entrada y cuando ya estuvo dentro reafirmó su paso con esfuerzo. Fue hasta el living, lugar donde cada noche ella estaba dormida _esperándolo_ , pero se sorprendió cuando no la encontró en el sillón. Miró al comedor y la mesa se encontraba repleta de platos sucios, huesos y vasos con agua. Supuso que allí comió el saiyajin en la tarde, pero también había un cenicero de cristal con cigarrillos que no hace mucho se había apagado.

¿Bulma comió con ese saiyajin?

Caminó por el pasillo, del comedor a la habitación que él compartía con Bulma. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de adentro se escucharon pasos que se acercaban al pasillo. Pensó en Vegeta por un instante, pero fue Bulma quien salió vestida únicamente con una camiseta azul oscuro, holgada y de hombre.

Juraba haber visto esa camiseta en alguna parte, y fue esa misma mañana cuando se cruzó a Vegeta saliendo de la cámara.

—Bulma —fue lo único que dijo. Ella estaba desnuda por debajo de esa prenda, se dio cuenta porque se marcaban sus pezones. Con suerte la camiseta era tan larga que tapaba su trasero e intimidad.

—Yamcha, llegaste puntual —dijo cansada y adolorida. Su cabello era una locura, más de lo que ya era estado afro. Tenía una perfecta marca morada en el cuello y algunas otras color carmín en el pecho, que se veían perfectamente por el cuello en forma de pico de la prenda. No se preocupó en ocultarlas—. ¿Cómo te fue con tus _amigos_?

—B-Bien, pero ¿qué ocurrió contigo?

—Nada que te importe —soltó altanera y prendió el cigarro que traía en la boca—. No sabía que tus amigos usaban lápiz labial.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el idiota —habló tranquila, sin arrugar el ceño. Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de la camisa que él traía puesta y rebeló las marcas de labial que manchaban la tela blanca—. Estaba esperando encontrarte así.

—¿P-Para qué?

—Nuestra relación llegó hasta aquí, Yamcha —sentenció dándole una calada al cigarro, lo tomó entre su dedo índice y mayor y dejó caer la ceniza al piso. Era increíble cuánta nicotina podría consumir—. Quiero que te vayas en cuanto amanezca, y no quiero peros.

—Pero, Bulma…

—Dijo _sin peros_ —habló una voz masculina y ronca. El dueño salió de la oscuridad de la habitación y se quedó parado detrás de Bulma. Se trataba de Vegeta, vestido nada más con el bóxer negro, se cruzó de brazos y amenazó a Yamcha con su mirada más severa.

—Ahora márchate con alguna de tus tantas novias, que yo ya no lo soy.

—¿En serio, Bulma? —Yamcha estaba nervioso de hablar si Vegeta no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No estaba tan dolido, pero le daba impresión que justamente ese saiyajin hubiese sido elegido por ella para estar en la cama.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. Ahora déjame lo que te pedí, tira esas rosas y lárgate de mí vista.

¿Qué más podía hacer o decir? Esto él lo provocó con su inmadurez, y ella lo terminó de la forma más astuta posible. Se había metido tanto en el juego que al final le salió el tiro por la culata. No podía hacer más de lo que ella le pidió: le extendió la botella del más caro vino, caminó por el pasillo y se llevó el ramo consigo.

Vegeta y Bulma lo observaron hasta que desapareció, se miraron el uno al otro y regresaron a la oscuridad de la habitación. Sobre la mesita de noche de Bulma había dos finas copas, las sujetó y sirvió el vino cuando Vegeta retiró el corcho sin problema. Dejó el cigarro sobre el cenicero y se olvidó de él.

—¿En tu planeta también había alcohol? —desde las once habían estado hablando después de la cuarta ronda del día.

Fue Vegeta el que había sentido el ki de Yamcha acercarse y le avisó a Bulma para que se encargara, de lo contrario lo hubiera hecho él.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás preguntando cosas sobre mi planeta? —tomó una de las copas y sorbió del vino. Suspiró luego de que su garganta ardió y respondió resignado—: Había algunas bebidas así en Vejita, pero ninguna tan fuerte como esto.

—Es porque aquí no hay moderación. Y esto no es nada en comparación con otros licores.

—Supongo que eres la experta en la materia —añadió irónico.

—Así es, y yo voy a encargarme de que pruebes cada uno —también bebió de su copa—. ¿Ahora te gustaría hacerlo otra vez, pero diferente?

—¿Diferente?

—Embriaguémonos —ofreció y de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido de la copa—. Te encantará.

Al principio no estuvo seguro de ello, pero si iba a ser diferente no perdía nada con intentar. Así que a modo de respuesta la imitó: levantó la copa y de un solo trago se tomó todo. Bulma volvió a servir, pero esta vez más lleno, y volvieron a hacer lo mismo.

Poco a poco el alcohol comenzó a correrles por las venas. Fue difícil llegar, pero los dos consiguieron lo que querían y, con el sabor del amargo vino en la boca, se besaron lascivamente.

Como lo habían prometido, ninguno hizo su ocio como cada día, para disfrutar de cada ronda en esa cómoda cama. Este era el mejor día para ambos, nunca habían experimentado tantas sensaciones a la vez y en un solo lugar. Ella se sentía completa con él y él con ella. El fuego de sus corazones estaba encendido y continuaba fogoso dentro de ellos. No había forma de que la llama se extinguiera, no podían saciarse, se necesitaban mucho y más.

Al final todo inició por un simple sueño irreal, que resultó más una señal que una simple añoranza. Todas sus vidas necesitarían estar juntos, porque estaban conscientes de que no podrían en contra del deseo y la pasión. Nada contrastaba el amor que se tenían. Nada les impediría satisfacerse esa noche, nada de nada, ni siquiera los efectos del alcohol y el asqueroso olor del cigarrillo.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _N/A: Se me hizo picante, sí. Al principio no quise hacerlo, pero no sé cómo me inspiré y animé. Quedó ésto. Les agradezco a **LunosA** , **Sky d** y los anónimos que dejaron review. Me encantó. ¡Gracias por los ánimos y seguir leyendo! :3 ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	9. Visita a una tumba

N/A: Un drabble escrito por mi amor: ShaneRyuThunder.

* * *

Imagen #314

* * *

 **Visita a una tumba**

* * *

Siempre era la misma rutina todos los meses, todos los años y así sería hasta que ella tuviera vida. No importaba si el camino era largo, no importa que él ya no estuviera para decirle que ella seguía siendo irritante, vulgar y gritona. Ella sintió que los pocos momentos que vivieron juntos fueron mágicos, por más que aquel orgulloso saiyajin había sido algo grosero y un malo con ella. Lo amo con toda su alma, le dio un hermoso hijo que ahora vivía feliz gracias a la ayuda de los del pasado, incluyendo a Vegeta, y su propia felicidad se resumía en paz y armonía.

Había escuchado relatos sobre cómo era el pasado, sobre cómo entrenaron, pelearon, convivieron y como Trunks había sido defendido tras ser asesinado. Lloró en más de una ocasión al escuchar los emocionantes relatos de su hijo. Por lo menos él pudo cumplir su sueño: ver a su padre y convivir con él. Por lo que escucho lograron llevarse bien. Eso la hacía sentir todavía más dichosa.

Cuando su hijo terminó de hablarle, se sintió llena de vida y tuvo el valor de volver a visitar aquella tumba hecha con dos maderas en forma de cruz y lo que quedaba de la destrozada armadura blanca del que alguna vez fue el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Se recostó a un lado con cigarro en boca y, llena de paz en aquel ambiente hermoso, cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y sonrío. Recordaba cuando lo conoció.

 _«¿Y tu nombre pequeño? ¿Es Vegeta verdad?»_

Su sonrisa se transformó en una melancólica y nostálgica. Aún recuerda todo sobre él.

 _«¡Ag! Qué mujer tan vulgar... y cómo grita»_

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sin más el llanto comenzó.

 _«Estas muy sucio»_

 _«Muchacha terrícola…»_

 _«Mírate cómo estás»_

 _«Esto no es nada»_

 _«Es mi hijo»_

Las voces se oían como ecos en su cabeza. Cómo lo extrañaba, pero ahora tenía que encargarse de su hijo. Ya nada se podía hacer, tan solo extrañar.

—Aun cuando fuiste un muchacho orgulloso y grosero...

No pasaron toda una vida juntos, pero el poco tiempo que lo tuvo a su lado la hizo sentirse una mujer de verdad y ese el cosquilleo que le causaba con tan solo mirarla. Seguía teniéndolo. A pesar de que ya no está a su lado.

La vida fue injusta, ella no le había hecho daño a nadie, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la cruel verdad y solo disfrutar del regalo que le dieron a cambio: su hijo.

—… te amo, Vegeta.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	10. Palp, dificultad para respirar, mareos

_N/A: Créditos a mi amor y compañero de fanfics: ShaneRyuThunder_

* * *

Imagen #260

* * *

 **Palpitaciones, dificultad para respirar, mareos.**

* * *

Le encantaba aquella habitación de gravedad, podía pasarse días enteros allí entrenando sin parar y sin dar señales de vida en su hogar. Su esposa lo llamaba en ocasiones desde el comunicador que tiene en aquella habitación, preocupada por el estado de salud de su marido, pero él la rechazaba con indiferencia. Claro que ella se enojaba y le respondía iracunda, mas era normal en esta pareja de orgullosos y tercos.

Lo que a Bulma le preocupaba era que Vegeta se excediera y su cuerpo no aguantara más de lo que ya hacía. Hace noches había entrado al cuarto matrimonial, después de casi un mes completo en aquella cámara, mareado y caminaba con pasos torpes. Terminó cayendo al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

Ella quería que se empezará a cuidar, no veía necesidad de entrenar tanto, pero él siempre ponía la misma escusa.

 _«En algún momento puede venir un enemigo mucho más poderoso que Majin Buu o cualquier otro enemigo al que nos hayamos enfrentado. Necesito prepararme. No dejaré que el insecto de Kakarotto me supere»_

Pero ella confiaba en que ya no quedaban enemigos.

Una noche más Bulma se encontraba en la habitación leyendo un pequeño libro. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose abruptamente. Vegeta estaba apoyándose en el marco y parecía medio muerto.

—Vegeta, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas.

—N...

—¿Eh?

—N-No De-… Dejaré que es-… ese insecto me supere —empezó a tambalearse, luego perdió el equilibrio y fue cayendo al suelo, pero su amada fue más rápida y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de la inminente caída.

Suspiro—: Mi príncipe. Siempre tengo que cuidarte —sonrió y soltó una risita—. Haber su ya dejas de tener tus mareos.

Vegeta descansaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración apenas podía escucharse. Respiraba dificultosamente, casi se puso rojo por la falta de aire. Pero Bulma entendió por qué ocurría estoy y, como pudo, subió al saiyajin en la cama. Lo ayudó a sentarse, para después recostarlo de su lado de la cama. Recargó la oreja sobre el pecho de su marido y escuchó atenta su corazón: tenía palpitaciones y apenas llegaba el aire, como lo tenía previsto.

—Está decidido: tú descansarás una semana completa, vas a comer y dormir —ordenó estricta con las manos en sus caderas, luego fue al baño y encendió el agua de la tina, donde iba a meter a su marido obligadamente—. Recupérate que tu descanso comienza hoy y comenzará por un relajante baño de burbujas. Te daré un masaje si lo deseas.

—N… No hace falta —dijo agitado. Se sentó en la cama e intentó pararse, pero apenas se levantó volvió a caer sentado en el colchón—. ¡M-Maldición!

Le dolía cada bendito musculo, su cuerpo no le respondía y seguía desesperado.

—No voy a escucharte esta vez, tú te vienes a bañar, y voy a estar sentada a tu lado para lavarte el cabello.

—¡N-No soy un… niño!

—Eres mi niño, Vegeta —rio ella y le guiñó un ojo, después se acercó a él, sujetó su brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El príncipe estaba resignado: sin ella no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía que aceptar el descanso, además, una sesión de masajes y que ella lo ayudara en el baño y en las demás cosas no se oía tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, sería relajante.

Vegeta se metió en la tina de agua tibia con burbujas una vez desnudo, prontamente Bulma mojó su cabello negro y éste se acható. Tomó el champú y se embadurnó una mano con el producto, luego lo colocó sobre ese cabello áspero y comenzó a acicalarlo, creando abundante espuma. Casi pudo escucharlo ronronear como un pequeño gatito.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —indagó todavía preocupada por sus palpitaciones y la respiración agitada. Por su cuenta llevó el dedo índice y mayor hasta el cuello de su marido y sintió su pulso. Ya estaba más estable.

—Sí —contestó casi dormido, perdido en quién sabe dónde. De seguro ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo—. Mucho mejor.

—¿Y te gusta esto? Debes aceptar que quieres repetirlo todos los días.

—No hace falta que te dé mi opinión —otra vez era él, pero más tranquilo—. Sin embargo, sabes lo que voy a decir al respecto…

—Sí. Seré quien te cuide todo este tiempo, mi príncipe.

La pareja estuvo una hora metida en el baño. Él disfrutaba de las caricias y de las manos de su esposa enjabonándolo y ayudándolo con su aseo, mientras que ella disfrutaba de atenderlo; parecía un hijo más y le traía recuerdos de cuando bañaba de la misma manera a Trunks.

Era mucho amor el que había, suficiente como para que ella le compensara todo lo que él le había dado en la vida: la posibilidad de ser la madre de ese hermoso niño, el ser su esposa y que, medida pasaba el tiempo, él de demostraba cuánto la amaba.

La protegía y entendió que, sin ella, su vida no sería vida. Por eso mismo ahora se dejaba llevar.

 _Hoy por mí, mañana por ti._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _N/A: Solo fue un pequeño fragmento el que yo añadí a este drabble. Me encantó, más por la manera en que ella lo cuida y por qué lo hace. Es hermoso sinceramente, el amor de una pajera de verdad y cómo se cuidan el uno al otro. De nada por el saludo **sky d** , y gracias a **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254** por el review. Siempre me suben los ánimos y me ayudan a continuar. También gracias a los que leen :3 _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
